


Не размыкая рук

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это что сейчас было, постапокалиптический флирт?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не размыкая рук

**Author's Note:**

> SCP!AU, [SCP-507](http://scpfoundation.ru/scp-507)!Хара, пересечения с другими текстами команды.
> 
> Текст написан на АУ-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры", на День кроличьей норы - Параллельные миры для Kirisaki Daiichi Team.

_Вчера сказал, сегодня сделал,  
Был очень смелым, ну очень смелым._

В этот мир Хара попал уже в третий раз. После первого он попросил добавить в снаряжение фонарь помощнее, а после второго перестал снимать сумку даже принимая душ по истечении двух недель дома.

Наверное, Фонд теперь можно было называть его домом?

Так или иначе, это дыхание в темноте он уже слышал раньше. И чёрт возьми, однажды он побывал в аду арахнофобов, провёл там три недели. Падал с высоты, питался кричащими цветами и выжил в мире, набитом под завязку зомби. Там он наткнулся всего на одного живого человека, и не то чтобы сильно этому удивился. В конце концов, этот парень встречался ему довольно часто.

Хара нащупал фонарик и щёлкнул кнопкой. Всё-таки вздрогнул, увидев прямо перед собой неестественно широкую ухмылку. Посмотрел на огромные зубы, ползущие к вискам уголки губ, зеркальные стёкла солнцезащитных очков. На строгий чёрный костюм и странно длинные руки, заведённые за спину.

— А. Это всего лишь ты.

— Что, совсем даже не боишься? Я почти уязвлён. Другие два чуть не испачкали брюки.

— Я тебя умоляю, Имаёши, я-то знаю, что нигде ты не можешь быть чудовищем большим, чем в моём настоящем мире. Ханамия всегда так говорил, а я раньше не верил.

Улыбка расползлась ещё шире, почти обнажая хрящи ушей.

— Ханамия говорил. Как скучно, — он достал из нагрудного кармана ещё одни очки и отдал Харе. Тот посмотрел на лишние фаланги на пальцах. — Держи.

— Это ещё зачем?

Если бы не зеркальные стёкла, Хара наверняка мог бы сказать, что он закатил глаза. Проверять не хотелось, вдруг у него и... зрачков больше необходимого. Хотя откуда он мог знать, сколько здесь нужно.

— Если ты выйдешь на свет, останешься без глаз. Буквально. Ожоги кожи заживут, а с яблоками сложнее.

— У тебя всегда с яблоками сложно, — буркнул Хара.

— Да? Любопытно. Даже жаль, что с собой я никогда не познакомлюсь. Ну, не шали тут, а то съедят.

— Ты же пошутил, да? — крикнул Хара уже в узкую спину.

Имаёши рассмеялся.

***

Через две недели и три дня Хара вернулся домой — слегка оголодавший и немного обожжённый, но в общем и целом живой и здоровый. Ханамия педантично записал всё, что тот был готов ему рассказать, заменил фонарик, разрешил оставить очки в снаряжении — после заполнения формы запроса — и отправил в комнату отсыпаться. О том, кем именно оказался человек с широкой улыбкой, Хара предсказуемо умолчал.

В Фонде он провёл уже семь лет. В виде исключения ему позволялось перемещаться по корпусам без надзора — не особенно-то он хотел бежать. Может, потому что здесь работал и жил Ханамия, может, потому что смысла не было. Да и где ещё его могли бы привести в порядок после очередного скачка.

Было странно знать, что сам он — лишь пункт в длинном списке аномальных объектов. Даже не самый опасный. Впервые он переместился в день своего совершеннолетия, прямо из постели, как был, в одном белье. Тот мир был жарким, в небе болтались два больших солнца, но их свет не мог пробиться до конца сквозь дымку. Хара думал, что всё ещё спит, так что просто пялился в небо и иногда осматривался: он стоял у небольшого грота, и вокруг была только голая равнина.

А потом солнца моргнули и отвернулись, и стало темно и тускло.

Хара забился в грот, продрог насквозь и едва не погиб без воды и пищи, зато точно понял, что не спит. К моменту возвращения его успели начать разыскивать. В его историю никто не поверил, конечно, но тогда на произошедшее закрыли глаза.

Через два месяца его снова выбросило в другой мир, прямо когда он ехал домой на своей новенькой хонде. Дорога под колёсами не изменилась, лишь оказалась пустынной и брошенной. В этом другом Токио не было ни одного живого человека, только сотни и тысячи кошек, провожающих его внимательными взглядами. Поначалу этот мир казался уютным, к тому же, Хара не голодал: потрошил торговые автоматы. Сумел даже заправить мотоцикл. Кошки льнули к ногам и ласково урчали.

А потом он понял, что ни разу не видел в городе котят. Или чтобы животные спали. Они наблюдали за ним денно и нощно, так что он начал обходиться лёгкой дрёмой. В какую-то из ночей, пытаясь удержаться в сознании, он и оказался дома. На хонду, в сущности, было плевать, да и самым важным по возвращении было сжечь всю одежду и отмыться. Да он даже телефон кинул в костёр за домом, а потом долго тёр тело мочалкой под очень, очень горячей водой.

Мама плакала. Отец сжимал тонкие губы в полоску. В клинику его отправили незамедлительно. Хара уже не пытался ничего объяснить, просто улыбался в ответ на вопросы и качал головой, потому что был уверен, что задержится здесь не надолго. Так оно и вышло: фокус с исчезновением из запертой комнаты никогда не исполнялся добровольно.

Третий перенос случился через месяц. Он оказался среди бескрайних снегов, и просто пошёл вперед, зная, что нельзя лечь и уснуть, потому что тогда он не сможет проснуться. Когда он уже почти сдался, чьи-то руки подхватили его и накинули сверху тёплую шкуру. Мех пах костром, и Хара попытался отдуть чёлку, но не вышло, налипший снег сделал её колкой и тяжёлой. Тогда он нашёл в себе силы поднять руку, чтобы отвести её, и если бы они все не ушли на это движение, он бы отшатнулся. Его придерживал Имаёши. Лицо его было загорелым, обветренным, очков на носу не оказалось, а рот был закрыт шарфом, но это совершенно точно был он.

Имаёши смотрел на него, как на привидение, и на привидение злое, неупокоенное. Хара не мог больше держать ладонь на весу и обмяк, в то время как неожиданно сильные руки дёрнули его, укутывая, и потащили вперёд. Он едва передвигал ноги, но они всё же дошли до хижины, у двери которой Имаёши оставил его, отходя на пару шагов и доставая громоздкий револьвер.

Выстрел в воздух был оглушителен даже на фоне воя ветра, а сам Имаёши перешёл на бег, насколько это было возможно в таком глубоком снегу, и исчез, растворился в метели.

На порог выскочил человек с ружьём и в арктическом камуфляже, выругался зло, озираясь, отшатнулся от шкуры прямо перед собой и осторожно подцепил её край стволом. О безопасности сюрприза он явно не пёкся. Хара всё всматривался в метель, а потом благословенное тепло исчезло. Он поморщился, поворачиваясь через боль. Чтобы увидеть себя самого — тоже странно смуглого, с волосами, выгоревшими в белизну.

Этот Хара молча смотрел на него с минуту, потом кивнул самому себе и втащил его в хижину. Дальше Хара помнил лишь обрывки: раздевающие его руки, обжигающую горло жидкость. Разлепить глаза и удержать их открытыми он смог только в горячем источнике.

Местный Хара проследил за тем, чтобы он не ушёл под воду без поддержки, сбросил камуфляжные брюки и чёрную водолазку — куртки на нём уже не было. И опустился в источник с хриплым выдохом.

Хара разглядывал его, автоматически отмечая странные шрамы на груди и в основании рук — симметричные, будто нанесённые намеренно. Ритуально. Длинный белый шрам тянулся от ключиц прямо вниз, и конец его скрывался где-то под мутной водой. Этот Хара также внимательно разглядывал его в ответ, а потом заговорил с незнакомым акцентом, но совершенно точно на японском.

Хара расслабился, и хотел было рассказать ему о том, откуда он, но его двойник со шрамами грустно улыбнулся в ответ и вскинул ладонь, останавливая его.

Он, может, и был шире в плечах и закалённее в принципе, но во всём остальном, в ключевом он был точно таким же. Такой же не любитель ходить между мирами, мнением которого никто не интересовался.

Самого себя в родном мире он, в общем-то, всё же видел впервые, зато это были спокойные три недели. Две из них, впрочем, были одинокие, потому что местного Хару сдёрнуло уже через шесть дней.

Перед этим он успел спросить его об Имаёши и о том, почему тот исчез раньше, чем открылась дверь, но Хара зло скривился и отвернулся молча.

Больше они эту тему не поднимали.

А в клинике его по возвращении прозвали Гудини, и среди остальных пациентов он стал неожиданно популярен.

Он исчез ещё всего один раз после, ушёл в тот самый тёмный мир, где рядом было слышно пугающее дыхание (хотя три прогулки назад Хара испугался бы гораздо больше, но человек привыкает ко всему). Когда он вернулся, его уже ждали сотрудники Фонда. Он совсем не сопротивлялся, в конце концов, ему начинало казаться, что есть места похуже правительственных лабораторий: другие миры, например, _и другие лаборатории, возможно_. Позже узнал, что правительство к Фонду не имеет никакого отношения.

Фантастикой он увлекался всегда, и капитан его даже поддразнивал в старшей школе, называл сайлентом. Зато не забывал. Хара на самом деле ожидал какой-то такой подставы от жизни, но вот Ханамию в числе старших научных сотрудников увидеть не был готов.

Зато доктор Имаёши его не удивил — Хара почти ожидал его после того снежного мира. Он никогда не спрашивал, потащил ли Ханамию Имаёши за собой, или тот сам пропитался тягой к аномальным явлениям, или это было закономерно для гениев. Зато точно знал: если бы его не начало швырять между мирами в день совершеннолетия, он бы, скорее всего, ни капитана, ни его семпая не увидел бы уже никогда даже в мире родном.

Ханамия общался с ним строго по протоколу, не касался, называл по номеру. Хара сперва провоцировал его и юлил, а потом как-то резко накатила усталость. Поначалу его держали в стандартной камере для гуманоидных объектов. Других он не видел, но нужно было быть совсем дураком, чтобы не понимать, насколько схема, применённая к нему, тщательно отработана. Хара дураком не был. И к тому же знал, что надолго здесь не задержится. Не было ничего особенного в том, что бывший капитан, возможно даже приятель, смотрит на него, как на подопытного кролика. Ханамия на всех так смотрел ещё в школе.

Хара исчез прямо из камеры испытаний, на глазах у Имаёши и Ханамии. Они наблюдали за ним через стекло, когда под рёбрами знакомо защекотало, а перед глазами поплыло.

Он оказался в Японии, это точно, не мог понять только, в какой её части. Осенняя листва мягко стелилась по земле, единственный дом рядом выглядел старым, но вполне обжитым. Хара прошёл к нему, но в дверь стучать не стал — всё ещё опасался тех, кто мог здесь жить. Или не жить. Не так важно, что именно, когда ты даже не в курсе, где оказался. Он подошёл к запылённому окну, вставая чуть сбоку и осторожно заглядывая внутрь.

Чтобы увидеть, как Имаёши под руки тащит очевидно безжизненное тело Ханамии к задней двери. Хара отшатнулся резко, внутренне проклиная себя за нерасторопность, но этот Имаёши его, видимо, не заметил, потому что не раздавались ни топот ног, ни хлопки дверей. Хара как можно быстрее и тише смылся, обойдя дом и повернувшись спиной к ступенькам у парадного входа.

Прежде, чем он вышел на дорогу и понял, что этот мир мало чем отличается от его собственного, он успел перебрать множество вариантов. Простая логика подсказывала, что Имаёши убийца.

Но Хара отчего-то знал, что смерть Ханамии — роковая случайность, неосторожность или даже добрая воля, но не дело рук Имаёши. Просто знал, потому что начинал понимать, что к чему. Что не меняется в его путешествиях.

Хара всегда легко находил общий язык с новыми людьми, так что довольно скоро выяснил, что поблизости нет ничего, похожего на огороженную территорию Фонда. Во всяком случае, он полагал, что она должна была быть огорожена. Так или иначе, в этом мире Фонда или не было, или же он находился в другом месте. Зато в его собственном зоны содержания разместили на Хоккайдо, очевидно. Если только ход тектонических плит здесь не отличался, но на то, чтобы выяснить это, у него было ещё какое-то время. Сколько точно — сказать он не мог, но интервалы прыжков становились всё короче.

Было очень страшно однажды оказаться вечным новичком, если его начнёт кидать с периодичностью не в недели, а дни, часы. Минуты.

В свой мир он вернулся в нормальной одежде и с онигири в руках — было время завтрака. Он оказался в кабинете Имаёши, и тот просто посмотрел на него поверх бумаг, будто бы и не очень удивляясь. На его столе пиликал передатчик, оповещающий о том, что Хара вернулся вместе с маячком. После того, как Имаёши назначили курировать его лично, передатчик оставался при нём, чтобы он мог отдавать приказы на отправку оперативной группы для возвращения объекта или же просто посылать за ним кого-то из младших научных сотрудников.

— Что, даже охрану не вызовешь?

Имаёши улыбнулся:

— Если вызову сюда, остальные в жизни не поверят, что ты не контролируешь перемещения. Идём-ка.

Он отключил камеры в коридоре буквально на пару минут, но этого хватило, чтобы впихнуть облизывающего пальцы Хару в подсобку на другом конце выхолощенного коридора. Когда от него потребовали отчёта, Ханамии о его смерти в он ничего не сказал, как, впрочем, не сказал и о том, что видел Имаёши, притом не впервые.

***

Прошло не меньше года прежде, чем ему разрешили перемещаться по зоне содержания без сопровождения, признав неопасным для режима секретности и сотрудников организации. За это время стало ясно, что чаще, чем раз в две недели, он не прыгает, да и намеренно этого сделать не может. Его даже не держали отдельно от сотрудников, и последним не запрещали общаться с ним. Риск отправиться вместе с ним, коснувшись не вовремя, с лихвой заменял любые дисциплинарные взыскания. Да и кроме Ханамии и Имаёши никто с ним говорить не рвался — чувство юмора работало лучшей защитой.

За это время его не слабо покидало между мирами, но человек привыкает ко всему, и поселившееся в нём поначалу ощущение: беспокойство, густо замешанное на страхе, со временем истаяло, как дурной сон.

Да, через две недели на одном месте он мог исчезнуть в любой момент. Но он всегда возвращался в свой родной мир, в конце концов. Никогда не ходил напрямую, не терялся, и даже из самых жутких мест его вовремя сдёргивало. К тому же, там, где были люди, он часто встречал одного конкретного, всегда готового помочь.

Так или иначе, раньше, чем через две недели Харе не грозил очередной прыжок, можно было отмываться, отъедаться и отдыхать. И донимать персонал, конечно же. Ханамию он донимал больше прочих, и даже в моменты такого затишья скучно не было. Никому.

Хотя судя по тому, что через три недели и два дня Ханамия вопреки правилам содержания беспечно опустил ладонь на его плечо, задавая вопрос об одном из миров, ему приелась спокойная жизнь.

— Твою мать, — тихо проговорил Хара, в то время как Ханамия вздрогнул и завертел головой. — Капитан, ты псих, ты в курсе вообще?

— Я тебе больше не капитан, — автоматически, заученно прозвучало в ответ. — Это который, ты тут был уже?

— Тихо. Был. Слушай.

И Ханамия вслушался в тишину мёртвого города. Или, вернее было бы назвать его не-мёртвым? Со всех сторон доносились звуки. Хрипы, стоны, шорохи и скрежет, как будто город шагал, вот только на самом деле это его не-жители волокли ноги, блуждая по туманным улицам.

— Блядь.

— Ага, — Хара огляделся внимательнее. — Идём?

— Куда?

— Увидишь.

— Так и знал, что ты лжёшь в отчётах.

— Знал и покрывал, — ринувшийся было вперёд Хара остановился и обернулся. — Я всегда догадывался, что ты на моей стороне, даже если ты надзиратель, а я заключённый.

— Я тебе не надзиратель, — отозвался Ханамия, шагая за ним.

— Заключение моё ты тем не менее не отрицаешь.

— Я бы скорее назвал тебя подопытным кроликом. Миленьким таким, знаешь, пушистеньким...

Про пушистого он, конечно, преувеличил: Хару теперь стригли коротко, практически по уставу. Он не был против. Не после того, как в один из первых разов провалился в подземное озеро и едва мог видеть из-за мокрой грязной чёлки, пока грёб к берегу. Путь там был неблизкий.

— У тебя или зрение попортилось, капитан, или ты сам испортился на своей ненормальной работе.

— Я всегда таким был, Хара. И я. Тебе. Не капитан.

— Боги, я наконец слышу имя вместо номера. Это что сейчас было, постапокалиптический флирт?

— Самое время, не находишь?

— Нет, — Хара влез на ящики, заглядывая в узкое зарешеченное окошко под самой крышей приземистого сооружения, ныне больше всего походящего на бункер.

Ханамия полез следом, игнорируя ругань и брань, и неустойчиво замер, всматриваясь сквозь пыль и грязь. Хара следил за реакцией. Не каждый день видишь самого себя, прожившего совсем иную жизнь.

В комнатке, куда вело окошко, Имаёши взгромоздился на стол, стоя на коленях перед выцветшей картой и изувечивая её карандашом. Ханамия — его, местный Ханамия — скептически смотрел на происходящее и, кажется, ругался. Ничего нового, ничего удивительного. Обернувшись, чтобы ответить, Имаёши коротко глянул на гостей поверх его макушки, и ни единым жестом не показал, что заметил их. Хара готов был поспорить, что он даже позу свою выбирал, чтобы иметь возможность следить за окном. Как чуял, гадёныш. Хара улыбнулся, видя, как Имаёши отвлекает Ханамию, не давая повернуться и заметить их. Он действительно заботился о нём в каждом из миров, кроме, пожалуй, настоящего. Хотя...

Кажется, они собирались уходить. Ханамия рядом молчал и не мешал слушать ходоков. На краткое время воцарился покой. Хара бывал здесь дважды, и только в первый раз встретил Имаёши. Иначе бы не выжил, наверное.

Незаметно начался дождь, туман стал ещё плотнее, и Имаёши со своим Ханамией покинули убежище. Хара, однако, не спешил двигаться, так и слушал город под вопросительным взглядом Ханамии.

Ханамия был очень умный, иначе погиб бы в Фонде ещё лаборантом, так что не шевелился вовсе. Хара не рассказывал всех подробностей — к чему, если он всегда путешествовал в одиночку? — но далёкий стон и не нуждался в пояснениях, он просто не мог обещать ничего хорошего. Постепенно звуки погони, возни начали удаляться, и Хара мягко опустился на землю, протягивая к Ханамии руки. Тот проигнорировал помощь, по-кошачьи бесшумно спрыгивая вниз, и через минуту они уже запирались в бункере изнутри.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Ханамия сдул со лба влажную от дождя и тумана прядь. — Что ещё не вошло в отчёты?

Ну, хотя бы подождал до безопасного места.

— Остынь, капитан. Я не знал, что здесь ты жив.

— Я не — а, пёс с тобой — то есть где-то ещё ты меня встречал?

Хара замолчал, а потом улыбнулся преувеличенно широко:

— Разве смог бы я о таком промолчать?

— С каких пор ты юлишь, как в дешёвой драме? Говори прямо. Ты видел Имаёши? Этот тебя узнал.

— Они все меня узнают.

— Прекрасно, — Ханамия обошёл комнатушку с узким матрасом у стены. — У нас нет оружия.

— Он знает, что нам нужно подождать, и он знает, что мы сможем спокойно просидеть здесь всё это время.

— Сколько?

— В этом мире? Две с половиной недели в среднем. Но для страховки нам придётся касаться друг друга с пятнадцатого дня постоянно.

Ханамия фыркнул и подобрал с пола пару гильз.

— И что будем делать, если они придут раньше?

— Имаёши не вернётся сюда.

— Да с чего ты так уверен? Я записку проморгал?

Хара улыбнулся широко и безмятежно:

— Просто с ним ты. Он не вернётся, капитан. Это место — его прощальный подарок.

Ханамия отчего-то не стал ему отвечать.

***

Следующие несколько часов они провели в молчании. Вытащили из угла пыльный и отсыревший матрас, посчитали припасы. Скудно, тяжело, но протянуть две с половиной недели с редкими вылазками они должны были. Он просто надеялся, что не придётся задерживаться здесь дольше. И что Ханамия не разорвёт касание так же не вовремя, как до этого опустил ладонь на его плечо.

Сам Ханамия, вопреки всем ожиданиям, не ругался и вообще вёл себя вовсе не как человек, который незапланированно попал из чистых лабораторий и уютного родного мира в чёртов зомби-апокалипсис. Это заставляло Хару, наблюдая за ним, размышлять о том, что такое работа в Фонде на самом деле.

До этого его жизнь была слишком полна впечатлений, ощущений и вопросов банального выживания, чтобы думать об этом. Едва ли что-то изменилось кардинально, но теперь ему пришлось размышлять о ближнем.

Отчего-то стало неожиданно стыдно за свою предвзятость: Хара подспудно понимал, что Фонд не безопасен, вовсе нет. Где-то внутри он также понимал, что Ханамия, Имаёши, остальные научные сотрудники — все они имели дело с тем же самым, чем Хара, но его спасительно переносило домой, а их домом было место, где они держали опасные объекты. Он знал о многих из них, но никогда не задумывался о том, что тот же Ханамия мог работать с евклидами и кетерами. Что он мог иметь дело с потенциальным концом света.

На этой мысли Ханамия поднял на него взгляд, опускаясь на матрас на коленях — солнце давно уже село, тихо, едва слышно гудел генератор за стенкой — и улыбнулся чему-то своему. Хару передёрнуло от мысли, что тот мог и спровоцировать апокалипсис. От этой идеи стало очень неуютно, и она, конечно, из чистого упрямства пошла дальше. Вот Ханамия протягивает руку и касается его, надеясь попасть в мир, из которого сможет притащить обратно смертельный штамм редкого вируса.

Зомби, например.

Или ему просто скучно, или...

Хара не позволил себе думать дальше. Он чуть сдвинулся, внимательно глядя в ответ, и хотел было спросить что-то, но не смог подобрать слов. Что он вообще должен был спросить?

Не входит ли в твои планы устроить конец света, капитан? Не за этим ли ты пришёл когда-то в Фонд, Ханамия?

Оставалось только молчать. Молчал он до самого утра, и засыпать им пришлось, ютясь на одном не самом широком матрасе, но за стенами было тихо, и это окупало всё.

К утру дурные мысли отпустили, Ханамия нашёл какие-то книги с полуистлевшими страницами, Хара просто валялся и смотрел в потолок. Скудный завтрак сдобрили шутками и привычными издёвками — будто опять вернулись в старшую школу. Когда ещё возвращаться в пубертат, если не в центре города, полного ходячих мертвецов.

Где ещё можешь быть таким отвратительно живым, как не в бездыханном мире.

Стоило в разговоре один раз всплыть Фонду, улыбки стали натянутыми, и беседа угасла сама собой. Они разошлись по разным углам, лишь изредка обмениваясь репликами. То и дело кто-то забывался — не один Хара чувствовал себя, как в летнем лагере когда-то — и открывал рот, но больше, чем на пару реплик, их не хватало.

Хара нашёл карандаш и сделал пометку на краю карты. Ханамия поднялся на ноги и прошёлся по комнате, а потом замер за его спиной. За ухом защекотало от чужого дыхания:

— Будем вести отсчёт?

— До окончания совместного отпуска, очевидно.

— И часто ты так проводишь время в путешествиях?

— Лучше так, чем в той комнате с мумиями... — Хара развернулся, но Ханамия не отодвинулся, так и стоял почти вплотную.

Можно было разглядеть каждый лопнувший сосуд в глазах, слишком бледную кожу того, кто редко покидал зону содержания. Хара усмехнулся, когда пауза затянулась:

— Впрочем, я и сейчас, кажется, в комнате с покойником. Когда ты был на солнце в последний раз?

Ханамия беспечно пожал плечами:

— В прошлом месяце? На инструктаже оперативной группы... Хара, ответь-ка мне на один вопрос, — он дождался кивка и продолжил: — Ты сказал, Имаёши всегда помогает тебе. Почему?

Хара зябко повёл плечами — вопрос не был приятным. Слишком много слоёв смысла затрагивал. Ответ Хара нашёл сам, глядя на все те миры, в которых Имаёши был Ханамии вовсе не коллегой, или сам он делил с ним кров и постель. В каких-то мирах местный Хара был Имаёши врагом, но отношение к нему — случайному там — выдавало всегда.

Какие-то вещи не менялись ни в одном из миров.

— Потому что может? Потому что спасение утопающих вписывается в его представления о том, что такое веселье? Лучше ты мне ответь, — Хара снова дёрнул плечом, будто стряхивая чужой внимательный взгляд, — почему ты нарушил инструкции, капитан? Чтобы пойти со мной? Зачем? Ты не идиот, ты знал, сколько дней прошло с моего возвращения, и чем тебе грозило касание. Так почему?

Ханамия, всё ещё стоявший опасно близко, скривился и отступил на шаг, отворачиваясь:

— Потому что таковы мои представления о том, что такое веселье. Заткнись, просто заткнись.

Какие-то вещи не менялись ни в одном из миров, и Хара знал несколько таких: видел и чувствовал.

***

Следующие две недели прошли быстрее, чем показалось бы Харе, проведи он их в убежище в одиночестве. Впрочем, один он, возможно, рискнул бы покинуть его на время большее, чем необходимо было для вылазок. Пометки на карте начали друг друга теснить, а Хара от нечего делать рассказывал о мирах, и это было так спокойно и буднично, будто они часто проводили так время. Впрочем, о смерти Ханамии на Хоккайдо, о многих жизнях Имаёши Хара не говорил, но по улыбке Ханамии понятно было: он знает о том, что умолчаний в историях в избытке. Но отчего-то молчит.

Не обошлось и без скандалов: некуда деться от того, кто навязан тебе судьбой, да ещё и заперт в одной комнате. Они ели друг с другом и друг друга, но и это казалось приветом из прошлого, того, в котором не было проблем серьёзнее, чем укрыть фол от рефери и зрителей.

Ханамия порой рассказывал о евклидах и безопасных объектах, так тщательно при этом взвешивая каждое слово, будто не он напрямую нарушил условия содержания. Он помрачнел после вопроса о последствиях, но Хара знал точно: их не будет. Не тогда, когда курирует его Имаёши. Вот только сказать об этом не мог.

За час до истечения четырнадцатого дня они сидели на матрасе, прислонившись к стене, и Хара, пристально и чутко следивший за временем, покосился на руку Ханамии на корешке книги. Ханамия скользил взглядом по строчкам, но они сидели слишком близко, чтобы не заметить: тот читает одно и то же предложение снова и снова. Хара мягко забрал отсыревший томик из его пальцев и переплёл их со своими.

— Не размыкая рук, да? — усмехнулся Ханамия.

— Не размыкая рук, — сам Хара не улыбался.

Ладонь Ханамии была прохладной и узкой. Хара помнил его пальцы, помнил, как он проверял команду на травмы после каждой игры, как почти врачебными жестами ощупывал растянутые связки и вправлял выбитые суставы. Контактный спорт. Все рисковали на площадке.

Хара понял, что беззастенчиво пялится на полукружия ногтей, но оба они предпочитали не замечать слона в этой небольшой комнате.

Возможность делать это, впрочем, оставалась лишь до тех пор, пока Ханамия не начал клевать носом. Хара хмыкнул и рывком потянул его к себе, свободной рукой дотягиваясь до выключателя и укладывая Ханамию в свои объятия. Тот, судя по звукам, собирался возмутиться, но передумал. Тишина из-за этого осталась неловкой, так что Хара пробормотал:

— Никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно.

— «Такое»?

— Ханамия Макото лежит со мной в обнимку. Потрясающе.

— Только не говори, что это невероятнее твоих прогулок между мирами.

Хара пожал плечами, крепче прижимая к себе худое тело. Ханамия и до внепланового отпуска был измождён, а уж на их нынешнем скудном пайке ничего удивительного, что потерял в весе.

Они лежали так не меньше получаса, но Хара не слышал, чтобы чужое дыхание выравнивалось, оповещая о погружении в сон.

— Не спится, капитан?

За эти две недели он заметил, Ханамии нравилось это обращение, что бы он там ни говорил. Может, он тоже чувствовал себя в этом убежище, как в летнем лагере. Если он работал с кетерами хотя бы иногда, то ему это место и впрямь должно было казаться курортом.

Ханамия фыркнул в его грудь, подбираясь:

— Я не привык засыпать с кем-то настолько близко.

— Твоя потеря, капитан. Придётся привыкнуть, мало ли, на сколько мы здесь задержимся.

— Надеюсь, не придётся, — по тому, как дрогнул голос, легко было догадаться, что Ханамия лукавит, но Хара сжалился.

Если можно было назвать жалостью то, что злой азарт заставил его скользнуть ладонью по горячей пояснице, задирая майку. Ханамия дёрнулся и зашипел:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, чего бы ты не хотел, полагаю?

В комнате было слишком темно, но Хара не сомневался: Ханамия сверлил мглу на предполагаемом месте его лица злобным взглядом.

Доказательством правоты послужил ответ:

— Мы можем вернуться в любой момент. Желаешь, чтобы весь Фонд любовался компрометирующими записями с камер наблюдения?

— Во-первых, кто сказал, что вернувшись, мы окажемся в зоне содержания? Мы отошли от точки перехода. Во-вторых, серьёзно, это волнует тебя больше всего?

Ханамия злобно скрипнул зубами и поднял голову, кусая Хару в шею и тут же зализывая место укуса. Хара подавился вдохом и изумлённо прошептал:

— Ах ты мстительный... 

Ханамия засмеялся.

— В эту игру могут играть двое, не забывай.

Хара улыбнулся, запуская пальцы в густые волосы и чуть дёргая пряди, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и впился в чужую усмешку губами. Они целовались иступлённо, как будто скорое возвращение подстёгивало обоих, как будто не было у них двух недель для всего... этого.

Усилием воли Хара заставил себя остановиться, оторвался от сухих потрескавшихся губ, тяжело дыша.

— Слишком... опасно. Если мы сместимся не вовремя, то за такое тебя точно отстранят от работы со мной. Даже Имаёши не сможет тебя прикрыть, если записи попадут к О-5.

Ханамия фыркнул в ответ, но не согласиться не мог.

Уснуть, впрочем, не удалось в ту ночь ни одному из них, но это было и к лучшему, потому что ещё до того, как туман, виднеющийся в узком окошке под самым потолком, посветлел, обозначая рассвет, их выдернуло в родной мир.

Они оказались действительно не в коридорах, но на внешней стороне. Имаёши оказался рядом раньше, чем подбежала вооружённая охрана. Он смотрел на Ханамию недовольно, но с явным облегчением. Казалось, он очень хотел тут же прощупать его на предмет переломов и повреждений, но не мог нарушить протокол, так что лишь сухо кивнул и отдал распоряжения охране сопроводить их в лабораторию для дезинфекции и взятия образцов.

Они переглянулись: Ханамия отряхивал пыльную землю с одежды, а Хара просто ухмылялся.

***

После этого путешествия им почти не удавалось толком поговорить, а через три недели Хару выбросило посреди казино. К счастью, в людных местах его появление всегда оставалось незамеченным — дополнительный эффект его прогулок, вероятно — так что он огляделся и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем попробовать сыграть. Местные однорукие бандиты не требовали денег, а вместо выигрыша выдавали узкие полосы бумаги с расшифровкой выпавшего результата. Хара так и не смог отследить связь между текстом и всеми этими когтями, алмазами и полумесяцами, но листки сохранил на всякий случай.

Этот мир был ярким и шумным, из казино Хара вышел без препятствий, на улицах царила та же атмосфера праздного веселья. Город сиял неоновыми огнями и огромными вывесками, и он подумал, что не отказался бы задержаться здесь и подольше, чем на пару недель. А ещё лучше — не одному, а с Ханамией.

Найти работу в похожем на родной мире было немногим легче, чем выжить во враждебном: никому не нужен был работник на пару недель, да ещё и с оплатой вперёд. Но в этом сияющем городе, кажется, всем было плевать на работу, каждый норовил угостить Хару и едой, и выпивкой, так что он сам не заметил, как время ожидания пролетело в один миг.

И хорошо, что он давно привык избегать прикосновений, иначе бы утащил кого-нибудь с собой по нелепой случайности.

Вернувшись и пройдя стандартные процедуры, он отдал Имаёши полоски бумаги. Тот внимательно прочитал всё и разложил в одном ему ведомом порядке, задумчиво постукивая себя пальцами по подбородку. Его улыбка не дрогнула, хотя и казалась немного вымученной, усталой.

— «Тебе всегда найдётся, о чём позаботиться», — прочитал он.

— «О тебе всегда найдётся, кому позаботиться», — усмехнулся Хара в ответ.

Имаёши бросил на него внимательный, препарирующий взгляд, и казалось, что он на самом деле един в каждом мире, что всего один Имаёши из раза в раз заботился о нём и помогал из какой-то неясной, смутной привязанности к Ханамии.

Имаёши моргнул, и это ощущение пропало, а вот Хара продолжал широко ухмыляться, за улыбкой пряча напряжение, раз уж за чёлкой спрятаться теперь не получалось.

В следующий раз его отбросило только через месяц, а полоски просто подшили ко всем отчётам о мирах.

***

Имаёши всегда рад был коллегам из филиалов других стран, но этот американец ему решительно не нравился.

В Нэше Голде ощущались снисходительность, самодовольство, которые Имаёши считал недопустимыми для учёного, чьи достижения никогда не покинут пределы Фонда. Они работали не ради славы и самоутверждения, но Голд, кажется, считал иначе.

И надо же было ему приехать накануне инцидента с Харой, во время которого передатчик на столе Имаёши отсигналил о наличии в комнате объекта сразу двух маячков.

Ханамия стоял возле односторонне прозрачного зеркала и смотрел на двух совершенно одинаковых людей, сидящих за столом друг напротив друга. Имаёши казалось, что они были чуть по-разному одеты и пострижены, но три недели — достаточный срок для того, чтобы Хара едва уловимо изменился, а Ханамия — начал забывать о том, как тот выглядит.

Имаёши и Голд остановились позади него.

Американец следовал за ним неотступно, и это нервировало. Если сперва Имаёши рад был показать Зону содержания, то теперь Голда хотелось отослать подальше — и поскорее. Так или иначе, время не ждало. Неизвестно было, сколько в этом мире находился чуждый ему Хара, так что работать нужно было быстро. Имаёши прокашлялся и сказал:

— Ханамия? Поговори с ними обоими, надо понять, какие отличия есть в мире пришельца, и бывал ли там наш Хара.

— «Наш Хара». Как мило, — протянул Голд, и Имаёши скрипнул зубами, не прекращая лучезарно улыбаться.

Ханамия злобно покосился в их сторону, но смолчал и прошёл в комнатку.

Хара и _Хара_ одновременно повернули к нему головы и улыбнулись.

— Проходи.

— Чувствуй себя, как дома.

Ханамия вздрогнул — кто угодно вздрогнул бы на его месте — но всё же занял третий стул сбоку от стола.

— Итак, — сказал он, — думаю, вы двое уже разобрались с тем, кто из вас здесь чужой, и готовы нас просветить.

Двойники переглянулись.

— Эээ... — протянул один.

— Вот что мы подумали... — ответил второй.

— Мы не скажем вам, кто пришелец. Мы знаем ваши методы, ребята. Вы же не упустите возможности провести пару экспериментов...

— ...или опытов. Так что мы пожалуй просто подождём, пока один из нас исчезнет, извините.

— Вы не думали, что ваш разговор могли слушать до моего прихода? — Ханамия потёр переносицу усталым жестом.

— Думали. Поэтому мы были крайне осторожны и использовали только наводящие вопросы. У вас уйдёт время.

— Слишком много времени, — Хара откинулся на стуле, скрещивая руки на груди. — А у нас столько нет.

Он был совершенно прав: в этот момент двойник напротив испарился. Хара облегчённо рассмеялся:

— Ладно, Ханамия, на самом деле я не думал, что нам удастся долго водить вас за нос. Хорошо, что он вовремя ушёл.

Что-то дёрнуло в его речи, но Имаёши не мог понять, что именно.

— И всё же, — спросил Ханамия, тоже очевидно напрягшийся, — как вы разобрались в том, кто из вас, гм... временный?

— О, это было нетрудно. Различий достаточно: например, в его мире Шинсен основал Харада Саноске, в то время, как в нашем это был Хиджиката Тошизо.

— Хара?

— Да?

— Шинсен основал Кондо Исами.

— ...вот же чёрт, — нервно улыбнулся Хара.

Ханамия молча поднялся со стула и вышел из комнаты.

Голд встретил его сладкой улыбкой:

— Такой удивительный шанс, не правда ли?

— К чему вы ведёте? — нахмурился Имаёши.

— Такой простор для изучения. Он сам это понимает, неужели же вы...

— Мы не станем вредить объекту. Даже если он из другого мира. Особенно если он из другого мира.

Улыбка Голда стала ещё шире. Он переводил взгляд с раздражённого Имаёши на взвинченного Ханамию.

— А что об этом думает совет О-5?

Имаёши медленно терял терпение:

— Совет всегда одобрял мои решения по любым вопросам, связанным с объектами.

— Возможно, это лишь потому, что прежде никто их не оспаривал. Посмотрим, одобрят ли они ваше решение пустить коту под хвост отличную возможность.

Голд развернулся на каблуках и вышел в коридор, оставляя их вдвоём смотреть на знакомого и чужого Хару одновременно.

«Ханамия... Он назвал его Ханамией, не капитаном, следовало догадаться».

Конечно, совет О-5 был категоричен в своих распоряжениях.

Имаёши надлежало провести процедуру, неприменимую к живому объекту, которому нельзя вредить сверх меры.

Ему надлежало произвести вскрытие.

***

Хара не сказал им, сколько времени провёл в этом мире, но по одному только его напряжению нетрудно было догадаться, что не так уж много. Имаёши как мог отодвигал день и час Икс, но это ничем не помогло им. Ханамия сидел в его кабинете, обхватив руками голову и упираясь локтями в колени:

— Это невозможно.

— Мы каждый месяц сжигаем людей из-за одной только ротации персонала класса D. Ты реагируешь слишком остро. Он даже не из этого мира.

— Не делай вид, что тебе самому плевать. Я знаю, что это не так.

Имаёши поднялся с кресла и остановился перед Ханамией. Тот вскинул голову, пытаясь что-то усмотреть в его глазах. Имаёши грустно улыбнулся:

— Я ничего не могу противопоставить совету. Я ничего не могу придумать, — он склонился, незаметно опуская свой пропуск во внутренний карман халата Ханамии. — Но точно знаю, что ты сможешь.

Ханамия молча смотрел на плавно захлопнувшуюся за ушедшим Имаёши дверь.

***

Одно они выяснили наверняка: останки переносятся точно так же, как и живая плоть.

Но вернувшемуся Харе об этом говорить не стали.

***

После отъезда Голда Ханамия вплотную занялся разработкой плана. Писал от руки, блокнот всегда носил с собой, точно зная, что только бумагу нельзя взломать или отследить.

Набрасывал список необходимых объектов. Искал пути стабилизации.

Он точно знал, что если совет узнает, что Имаёши ему помогал, того понизят до класса D и отправят умирать, но пока план, позволяющий сохранить его безопасность, складывался плохо. Только и оставалось, что брать его с собой, но это был запасной вариант.

На самом деле Ханамии казалось, что все его планы — это выплеснутое в словах отчаяние. Он очень боялся, что однажды в их мир тоже вернутся останки.

Хара не разделял его опасений, просто потому что Ханамия не мог ему сказать, чего стоит опасаться.

В конечном итоге он смог найти лишь один вариант. Самый простой, для которого не нужны были ни объекты, ни сложные схемы, ни даже чужой пропуск. Этот вариант не был идеален, но он мог сработать. Ханамия пришёл к Имаёши и положил его карту на стол.

— Мне просто нужно отправиться с ним.

— Думаешь, тебе ещё раз так «повезёт»? — нахмурился Имаёши. — Это опасно. Ты не привык к такому.

— Обо мне всегда найдётся, кому позаботиться, — ответил Ханамия с безмятежной улыбкой. Имаёши вздрогнул. — Но когда у меня получится, мне будет нужно, чтобы ты отключил передатчик. Или научил меня, как уничтожить его маячок.

— Маячок под кожей, Ханамия. Ты сам знаешь, что не сможешь достать его без инструментов, — Имаёши покачал головой и задумчиво посмотрел на передатчик. — Я изменю частоту. Но это будет работать только до тех пор, пока вы не попадётесь дорожным камерам или другому филиалу. Вам придётся быть очень, очень осторожными. И ты должен вынуть маячок, как только появится возможность. Понимаешь?

Ханамия кивнул и помедлил, прежде чем развернуться.

— Понимаю. И... спасибо тебе, Имаёши. За всё.

— Ханамия Макото и благодарность. А ты-то точно из этого мира?

Ханамия фыркнул и вышел за дверь.

***

Ему повезло только на третий раз.

Хара смеялся всё это время, смеялся и дёргался: Ханамия всё ещё не мог объяснить ему, в чём дело, и потому Хара избегал касаний, в то время как Ханамия постоянно норовил опустить ладонь на его плечо, притереться бедром или взять за руку по истечении двух недель.

С каждым следующим прыжком становилось страшнее.

— Капитан, — напряжённо усмехнулся Хара, перехватывая кисть прежде, чем Ханамия успел коснуться его локтя. — Я понятия не имею, чего ты добиваешься, но тебе точно лучше пере...

Мир дрогнул.

— ...стать.

Хара оглянулся, не выпуская чужой руки. Ханамия смотрел только на него.

— Ладно. Это не самый худший мир. Пойдём найдём убежище, пока не пошёл дождь, он здесь опасен, — он скользнул вниз по запястью, переплетая с Ханамией пальцы. — Не размыкая рук, да?

— Не размыкая рук.

Вдалеке громыхала гроза.

Ханамия улыбался.


End file.
